A Pharaoh's Temptation
by Yami Amethyst Rose
Summary: Sequel to A Pharaoh's Desires. Three months after that night, privacy has now become an issue in their relationship just before their wedding. Opportunities knock and many things come into the darkness of the night as they take a vacation anyway from prying eyes. Rated M for lemon at end. YamixOC Edit: the undoctored version is on my DevArt account.


**Amy: Now what? You're starting another story?**

**Y.A.R.: Actually, this is a little mini-sequel to that kinky mature story that I wrote years back. You up for another round of smut?**

**Yami: Oh, not again. Does your prowess for intimacy holds no bounds?**

**Y.A.R.: You do realize that I can write up you and any guy doing...**

**Yami: Okay, okay! Sheesh, why do you have to play dirty for us to follow in your crazy plots?**

**Amy: She has way worse ones in that messed up head of hers.**

**Yami: Oh Ra...**

**Y.A.R.: Now, let's see what the title shall be...Aha! And I promised thy reviewers that there shall be much more descriptive scenes, but not too much to get me in trouble.**

_A Pharaoh's Temptation_

**Summary:**_ A mini-continuation to A Pharaoh's Desires. After the blissful night that made them truly love one another, both lovers find themselves lacking the privacy. So, with this troubling thing coming about, the two decided to head into the one place that neither of their friends and family would never bothered them to head into another passionate night of professing their love._

**Amy: By the way...Worst. Summary. Ever.**

**Y.A.R.: Shut up!**

* * *

~Inside Yami's apartment, within his bedroom...~

"Amy..." Yami smirked, holding his beloved around her waist. "I'm in the mood again."

"Again? This is like the fifth time we had sex in one week, Yami!" Amy said, heaving a sigh of certainty. "C'mon, I barely have any time to recover from your wild, horny mood!"

"Like there's anyone around to bother us." Yami said, pressing his lips against her bare shoulder, with his hands starting to move under her shirt...

_BANG!_

"Hey, Yami! Where's..." Joey said, but stopped short when he saw the position that the two were in. "If you two were about to get it on, I'm just gonna hang out in the living room until you're done."

Yami didn't like the fact that his friends were interrupting his alone time with Amy: more than once already! It was always like this since that night that changed everything for him, with his friends barging right inside his apartment without any sort of advanced notice. There was no privacy whatsoever; they wanted to know all the details of his sex life after he announced that he and Amy were engaged, but he was having a hard time keeping himself contained to having such physical, intimate interactions with his beloved without being stopped by his friends' entrance. Even Yugi was getting too deep in his relationship!

"Not anymore. My mood's gone now. Dammit, guys! If you're going to come over here, at least give me about five-six hours of advance notice!" Yami shouted, plopping on the bed in frustration.

"Hey, all of us are paying for this shitty apartment! We have free reign to come in whenever we like!" Duke shouted from the kitchen.

"Get Out! NOW!" Amy yelled.

"Oh, crap! Guys, let's skedaddle before the girl explodes with her anger!" Joey shouted, dreading in fear of what would happened if he stayed any longer.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Tristan shouted.

With the sound of the door slamming and silence entering into the air, Yami looked at his fiancée, seeing her face fuming with anger. At times like this, that anger of hers came like a lifeline of saving their privacy, even though it was only temporary.

It had been three months since the night that made both Yami and Amy satisfied with the love that they shared with such intensity. With his protection ensured, it didn't come for free when the former Pharaoh learned that he had to spend an entire day with her god-sister to prove his bravery. Swallowing up his fear, Yami treaded into enemy territory and got the approval from her parents and a very dark warning from Amy's god-sister. The next night after the test, Amy gave him a special present that until morning, he was pleasuring her beyond his limits and she was beyond tired. Though, soon after they announced the engagement did his friends started to pry into their private affairs.

With each interrupted moment, Yami started to get annoyed that his friends were suddenly interested in his sex life, but it was also during those moments that he was shown Amy's temperamental side. He saw the physical side when she literally punched Joey, Tristan and Duke when they burst into Yami's apartment during one of their pleasure moments unannounced. Ever since the results of that moment, the guys got cautious and ran whenever Amy started to grow furious.

Amy wanted to slow down on the physical relationship, considering that she was being very cautious to the number of times the beauty and her fiancé had sex. The girl wanted to make sure that she fitted into her wedding dress; her mother kept checking every night much to her dismay to ensure that she wasn't pregnant before the wedding of her life. She loved Yami, but sometimes she wished he took things a little less slowly.

"Not one single moment of privacy since that engagement announcement! Damn, why can't we go back to your place for our moments?" Yami asked Amy.

"Sure, if you don't mind the thousands of my unwanted suitors waiting outside my mansion, ready to murder you to make me single again." Amy said.

"Oh, right." Yami sweat-dropped. "Well, I'm not going to Kaiba's mansion. He literally tried to kill me after we fucking told them!"

"Actually, you came in as soon as I finished telling them and Seto-kun went charging at you, trying to strangle you to death." Amy stated. "I had to calm that boy down and explained the shitty situation that I was in."

"Yeah, well...I never knew that the two of you were childhood friends!" Yami exclaimed.

"Uhh, I tried to fucking explain it to you, but you were focused on the damn sex on many occasions!" Amy shot back.

"Okay, relax." Yami said, holding his lover in his arms. "You're already upset; it's bad enough that my friends are all over on our relationship, but your side of friends should stop calling every ten fucking minutes just to ruin the moment."

"They're just being overprotective; they don't want to lose someone so precious to them." Amy said. "I'm calming down; I just wish that you take this relationship a bit slower. I don't want any sort of mishaps happening before the wedding, and you have got to control your raging hormones a lot more. I know a couple should show their love affectionally, but I don't want to be treated like some object just for sex!"

"Yeah, I guess I was being a little too crazy about my fantasies. If you want things to be slow, then I take the chances to savor our time alone differently." Yami sighed. "And I wouldn't treat my soon-to-be wife like some sex object. You know how much I respect your individuality."

"And that's the guy that I fell in love with." Amy said, kissing her unique lover on the forehead. "Now, let's start thinking about where we can find a place that neither any of our friends know anything about! I want our privacy again!"

Let's us be explained from their words exchanged in the silent bedroom.

Several days after the announcement was made, Yami started to receive by the box-full major death threats and ultimatums to break up from Amy or suffer his death very painfully. Yugi didn't like all the negative attention his partner was getting from Amy's relentless suitors, and considering how the former Pharaoh was before all this mess started, he was actually happy that he stopped complaining about how the group was having their love lives being in full swing while he was being the lame duck in the group. Though, after three weeks of receiving a record number of threats and so many indescribable things that were too horrible to describe, Amy sent all the threats to her god-sister and told Yami that any threats sent to him should be automatically delivered to the god-sister to deal with the idiots that dared to mess in their love life. It was a good thing, though he dreaded in fear to even think of what happened to those who did send him those threats.

Shortly after dealing with the unwanted suitor fiasco with no more threats being sent to him, Yami got a call from his rival Seto, urging him to come by his mansion to discuss something important with him. Yami was skeptical at first; the last time those two ever talked was before the incident that left him in the merciless CEO's black-book. However, once he stepped into the mansion, his throat was met with Seto's hands and a very dark glare to follow in the hopes of strangling him to death. Amy and Mokuba pulled the raging brunette off of the charismatic man before any permanent damage was done, with the pink beauty dragging Seto into another room to explain what was going on. Yami fully learned on that day that Amy and Seto were childhood friends, and the CEO was still carrying hatred from the incident; it was a very awkward dinner with Seto glaring at Yami the entire time to resolve things that happened earlier.

For weeks during the times that they were pleasuring each other, the phone was constantly ringing with both Kaiba brothers trying to do anything that they can to disrupt their time alone. It wasn't until Amy scolded them for an entire week did they stop; however, that did nothing to stop them from prying into their relationship.

Now the two were trying to find a place that neither of their friends knew about in the hopes of return their right to complete privacy. Although, finding such a place was nearly impossible; as if everyone went checking to any of their favorite spots and marked down the alternatives. Yami wanted someplace that wouldn't be easy to access, and Amy wanted to find a place that has very tight security.

'Where are we going to find our sanctuary?' Amy and Yami thought, miserably.

* * *

-Several days later...-

~At Duke's studio apartment...~

"Yami, you haven't been in a good mood these past several days." Yugi said, worriedly. "Are you getting enough sleep or...?"

"No, I'm in a pissed off mood because you guys keep getting involved in my love life with Amy! My Ra, is my sex life really that damn interesting?" Yami shouted.

"Hey, this is your entire fault anyways! You kept fucking complaining about all of us getting laid and you weren't getting any!" Joey barked.

"Besides, we're all guys here! We have the right to speak about our sex lives amongst ourselves!" Duke added.

"Not me." Yugi and Ryou said.

"Yugi, we already know yours. Ryou, we're still trying to find you a girl." Tristan said.

"But, I'm not good with girls!" Ryou complained.

"Are you guys spying on me and Tèa? 'Cause that's an invasion of our privacy!" Yugi shouted.

"Now you know how I feel!" Yami said. "Amy's already dealing with Kaiba and Mokuba prying into our business..."

"Wait a fucking minute...Kaiba's getting involved in your relationship? Okay, that's just sounds wrong, on so many levels." Duke said.

"Well, those two are childhood friends, and Kaiba nearly killed me had it not been for Amy and Mokuba's quick movements. It'll be two more months before the wedding and I want to be close to Amy before that special date." Yami said. "Can't you guys like, I don't know...help me out with my side of the wedding?"

"Amy's got like everything planned, and the only thing we have to do is find our tuxedos for the wedding!" Joey said. "Now c'mon, man! Give us the details of your sex life!"

"Never! What happens between me and Amy in that bedroom is our privacy! My Ra, I'm going out for a drink!" Yami shouted.

With the door slammed and him storming out of the studio to cleanse his thoughts, the former Pharaoh was truly frustrated with how his male buddies were constantly breathing down his neck, trying to get any details about his pleasure 'dates' with Amy. It had been a few days since the incident at his apartment, of which Yami got the locksmith to change his locks until he moved into his new home with his soon-to-be wife. It added a bit more privacy, but the fire escape proved an alternate route into his apartment, making him much more determined to locate a place that was completely off-limits so that his privacy was respected and the last night to pleasure his fiancée was the best one yet.

The sound of a car horn rang through his ears as Yami turned around and saw Amy's custom-made hover car behind him, seeing that his beloved also had trouble trying to keep their sex life out of the girls' curious minds. However, Amy herself had something to tell her lover about the chance to finally have some privacy and maybe catch in one more night of sensual satisfaction. She knew that the girls weren't as open as the guys about their wild nights, but some of them maybe pushed a little too far for details. Mai wanted like major gossip to spread around, but being the oldest one of the female group and also the only mother due to Joey being cheap with the condoms, the pink beauty was hesitant to say anything to her. Tèa, who was chasing after Yami before finally being with Yugi, wasn't too keen with Amy being with Yami and refused to hear anything. Miho, Tristan's girlfriend, was going on with explaining every detail of her love life, which made the girls slide a bit away from the talkative, ribbon-haired girl. Serenity actually asked the smart woman privately, which made Amy confused, until she found out that the gentle girl was dating her childhood friend, and tonight was going to be their pleasure night. Though, the girl wanted all the details of their night so that she could tease Seto when she gets the chance, or maybe to finally bug him off her love life.

Getting into the car, Yami wondered what his fiancée wanted to talk about. The charismatic man already had Amy planned everything for the wedding, but maybe this might be about the privacy issue that the couple had due to interference from each other's friend groups.

"I see you changed your locks after what happened back a few days ago with Joey and them." Amy said, sternly.

"What fucking choice did I have?" Yami shouted. "I told the landlord that I'll change them back after I moved in with you!"

"Well, have a look at this..." Amy said, picking up a flyer and passing it to Yami.

"What's this?" Yami asked. Looking at the flyer, there was something that looks promising and might solve their privacy issue. The flyer read as follows:

_Unsatisfied with the constant barging in?_

_Interested in finding the bliss that you and your lover desperately need?_

_Come and relax at our exclusive resort on an uncharted island!_

_The location, unknown! The service, outstanding!_

_Privacy? We got you covered!_

_Only available to engaged couples!_

_A week's worth of romantic activities catered just for your and your beloved!_

_Present this flyer at the Domino Gala to receive tickets for your special vacation!_

"This sounds way too good to be true. If we tell the guys about this, surely they'll find out something to try and enter this damn thing without any complaints." Yami scowled.

"Not likely. I checked the sponsors of that trip, and it seems that you have to be engaged for at least three months. Also, the location of the island is always changeable, there's no way that those idiots could actually be going in the same direction as us." Amy explained. "If we're going to do this right, then we could have that privacy back for the time being until the wedding begins. You can pleasure me as much as you want considering that their privacy rules is absolutely strict, and nobody can interrupt us."

"Well, when you put it that way...I do need to get my hormones in check before the wedding, so it sounds like a pre-honeymoon in the making!" Yami said.

"That's why were heading over to the Gala right now so we can pick up the tickets now. I'm keeping them, though. That way, your nosey friends won't try snooping into your fucking stuff and finding out about our little getaway." Amy stated.

"That's true. I mean, this is going to be like our last time being together before we get married. And I want to make sure that nothing leaks to our friends." Yami said.

With the plans finally set for their final trip together before the wedding, Amy drove to the gala and received the tickets, dropping Yami off at his place as the two were getting everything ready for the night of their lives. And since pulling out his phone cords to ensure that nobody was listening on him, along with using a device that Amy gave him to find any bugged microphones in places he never knew was possible to hide in, Yami was packing a little "extra" to his second luggage when he got into the mood again, along with plenty of condoms to ensure that he was taking every precaution to prevent any chances of getting his beloved pregnant.

'Hmm, what to pack...if I'm going to have the best night with Amy, then I gonna need the whole arsenal to ensure that my last pleasure night with my fiancée will be one that she'll remember for the rest of her life.' Yami thought, seductively.

"Alright, now to tell a little white lie so that they don't try to follow us and maybe keep themselves busy..." Yami muttered to himself.

* * *

~Two days later...~

It was the perfect getaway, far from any cities and some very intrusive friends just wanting to get inside information about their wild nights. Standing in the center of the island was a fifty-story building complete with vanity windows that darken as the day progressed, making privacy a top priority. Palm trees lined up the entrance, leading into a luxurious main hall with top-of-the-line accessories and furniture crafted with the finest care placed for a small gathering for coffee or small talk. With the whole week booked for their secret vacation away from the group in the hopes of getting in the last moments of romance before they tied the knot, Amy and Yami whisked their bags towards their hotel room, which was truly built for the exclusively lovers with privacy at its' leisure. Windows that tinted during times of the day to ensure no coverage of the inside, a grand bed made of the finest materials specifically chosen for the ultimate experience in pleasure, and even the bathroom was catered to accommodate everything needed for that wondrous night. While Amy plopped on the bed to finally wind down all that tension to bring back her privacy, Yami was carrying their entire luggage and dragged himself towards the bed to join his fiancée.

"Finally, no one to absolutely pry on our business and busting in on our moments for an entire week." Yami sighed. "Our privacy is ensured for a short while, isn't that right, Amy?"

No response came from her mouth.

"Amy?" Yami said.

Soft breathing came from her mouth, as Yami saw that the girl had fallen asleep after the long travel coming over to their private getaway; not that he would blame her. Taking off both shoes for her and him and setting them near the side of the bed, the former Pharaoh carried her to where the pillows are, holding her in his arms, and doze off himself. Silence was golden as the two had nothing to worry about any of their friends kicking down the door and ruining their good mood.

-The next day...-

As morning became into dawn, Yami stirred from his sleep, stretching his arms to find Amy standing at the door in front of a service cart, holding what was apparently their welcome meal to their weekly getaway and a greeting card firmly grasped in her left hand. Walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, tracing kisses against the nape of her neck, the former Pharaoh glanced at the card, seeing that their greeting from the sponsors of the trip was cut to the chase and offered a lot of activities for them to be completely naughty, no interruptions whatsoever.

"Morning, sleepy head. Did my king have the best sleep he had last night?" Amy teased.

"Yes, the finest of all nights." Yami murmured seductively, while still kissing her neck. "Did you already unpack our stuff for the week?"

"Yeah, except for one suitcase that you labeled, 'Do Not Open-Except on Pleasure Night.'" Amy stated. "What's in that suitcase, anyway?" she asked.

"You'll find out when I opened it during the night." Yami smirked, stopping his kisses and turned her around to nip her nose just to teasingly annoy her.

"You know that I hate it when you kiss my nose..." Amy pouted. "Anyways, I'm going to take a shower and then look at what should we do for the day."

"I'll save your side of breakfast when you come out." Yami said. "Or...maybe I should join you in the shower-"

"We're not having sex in the shower; I don't want some sort of accident to happen and spend the rest of this week in a medical room." Amy stated.

"Spoilsport." Yami mumbled.

As Amy disappeared into the shower, Yami looked at the cart and grabbed quite a handful of eggs, sausages, and some hash browns while looking at the welcome card that Amy was holding not too long ago. He couldn't believe that he was going to have _that_ much privacy with his fiancée, but he wanted to get enough sex to satisfy his hormones until after their wedding. And his horny mind went into playing every scenario he was going to have with his sweet princess for that night.

And having a _very_ sexually frustrated Pharaoh was not on the table for Amy to deal with.

As she was cleaning herself within the hot shower before giving herself a well-deserved bubble bath, Amy knew that her hips were going to be super sore from Yami's foreplay with her body. Okay, so she kept him away from having sex for quite some weeks, but it was because those side effects from those pills she kept taking were starting to affect her mentally and physically. The busty girl wanted to make sure her body was healthy enough to endure whatever naughty moves that her fiancé was going to put to satisfy his horny desires. Luckily, Amy had a hormonal shot before heading here so that she didn't get that funny feeling in her stomach. Though, the thought of taking the pill before hand didn't sound so bad, knowing Yami's tendency to release his fluids inside of her a lot was reason enough to take all actions to ensure she didn't get pregnant less than two months before their wedding.

After washing out the last of her shampoo, she wrapped it in a tight bun, securing it with the bejeweled chopsticks Yami made for her on their two month anniversary and slowly stepped into the luxurious, rose-scented milk bubble bath, feeling those pesky knots in her body just becoming loose. Good for her skin and hips, she thought. Because for the next several days, it was going be teasing Yami long enough to be ready for whatever foreplay he was planning.

'I know Yami's eager to get into pleasuring me all night tonight, but I better play it safe and tease him as much as I can for the next few days. That guy's gonna have to wait like a starving pig if he's going to get any sex from me.' Amy thought. 'Good thing that I'm more tamed than he is...'

* * *

~Three days later...~

She was toying with his sexual desires again after refusing to get 'crazy' in the bedroom, saying that she wasn't turned on and went to sleep, while he was left to go into the bathroom and release himself by masturbation. Yami couldn't stand another night of waiting for Amy to be in the mood and was going to get 'some' by any means necessary. The former Pharaoh didn't want to resort to dirty tactics, but damn it, he and Amy didn't have sex for weeks! He got a small bottle from his suitcase and poured the white powdery substance down her wine for the dinner he ordered by room service, running into the bathroom while Amy walked back into the room to get a drink of wine.

Though, she knew something felt off when she picked up the glass that had the white residue on the rim at her side of the table. The girl had super senses and automatically knew what the former Pharaoh was going to attempt to do. Yup, this was classic I'm-extremely-horny-and-need-sex-now behavior, she thought. Well, if Yami needed the feeling of hot sex, she was going to give it to him...in her _own_ fashion. Swiftly wiping away the white powder and switching the glasses, Amy sat down as Yami came out of the bathroom, silently smirking as he took his seat across her, grabbing his glass of wine, although he didn't notice that his fiancée switched them.

"A toast, if you may..." Yami said, standing up. "To our upcoming years as a couple and many romantic nights."

"Yes, quite the toast." Amy said, slyly.

As they finished their dinner, Yami started to feel quite sleepy after drinking the entire glass of wine. He knew that he didn't put in any of the stuff inside his drink, unless...

Aw, crap. Amy switched the glasses while he was in the bathroom!

'Dammit, she found out what I was going to do...I can't even outsmart my beautiful princess, at al-' Yami didn't finish his thoughts, as the drug took its' effects and he was out like a light, at least...for the next six hours. Looking on him to find the key to that last suitcase, Amy grabbed the marked black suitcase and used the key on the lock to unlock it. Opening it, her eyes slightly widen at the extra 'items' that Yami packed for their huge pleasure night...or, it would be if he hadn't resorted to drastic measures just to release his hormones on her body. What was it the suitcase, you ask?

Well, let's take a look:

Six vibrators uniquely shaped like...well let's just say that a man's manhood comes in different lengths.

A black riding crop.

Handcuffs that was used for arresting people (comes with their own set of keys).

Wax candles and lubricant bottles.

Really tight leather clothes that Yami would have loved to wear every day.

Rope and condoms (very expensive ones, if Amy did say so herself).

Blindfolds and a ball gag.

And finally, a pair of ankle cuffs, along with pinkish-looking tape and a chastity belt.

Basically, it was everything that was needed for B.D.S.M. that Yami packed before they left, and it made her face flushed with pink. Amy ran her fingers through her head; thinking about what she was now going to do with the items in question that was lying in front of her.

"Goddamn it, if Yami wanted _that_ sort of foreplay, I would've gave it to him, but since he went through all that trouble just to fuck me, then he's going have to jerk himself with my little 'set-up'. I regret ever letting him read my Fifty Shades of Grey book when he was visiting my home during that storm three months ago. Let's see..." Amy said, taking one of the vibrators into her hand and tested it. "Huh, full battery. Okay then, time to set things up for him to get his 'punishment' for trying to tame his princess."

Grabbing Yami and taking off completely everything to reveal himself baring nothing, Amy went back to the suitcase, taking the rope, one of the vibrators, blindfolds, lubricant bottles, the ball gag, tape and ankle cuffs, and went to setting up one hell of a night with the smart woman completely in control.

~Later that night...~

Darkness came into his sight; the drug was wearing off, as his mind started to wander as to where the hell he was. For one thing, he couldn't see anything as something was on him that was covering his eyesight, so he thought of moving his hands could get them off. However, as the man was trying to move his arms, they were stretched as far as they can, as well as his legs spread far apart to keep them from closing. His fingers traced something rough and thready, but when he tried to feel if he was on the ground, there was no contact whatsoever, which meant one thing:

The young, if-not extremely horny man was suspended in the air.

Wriggling his body, there was something he felt that was wedged up in his ass, and something sticky was keeping it there, and a rubbery cord was touching his balls and lead back to the ground, or at least that what he thinks. There was no sound inside the room, so maybe if he spoke, then he could get out of whatever position he was in. But, the moment his lips and tongue attempted to make any words, only the sounds of muffling and inaudible words came out of his mouth. The man realized now that a red-coated metal ball attached to leather straps was put into his mouth to prevent any speaking.

So, how is it that the former Pharaoh, who had so much control within the bedroom, become immobilized by certain bondage items he thought was locked away? The sound of a woman's giggling came into his ear as Yami now put the pieces together. While he was knocked out, Amy literally set up the entire position with the items he packed for this night!

"Well, well, so the Pharaoh wakes up from his slumber." Amy said, slyly.

"Mmphmhpmh! (Translation: Amy, let me down!)" Yami muffled.

"Nope! You, my soon-to-be husband, needs to be 'punished' for the attempted trick you try to pull on me." Amy smiled. "Sheesh, you have no sense of self-control on your raging sex hormones, and my body hasn't gotten into that mood yet."

"Mmphhmphpmh! (Translation: I'm sorry! So, please let me go and I'll make it up to you...)" Yami muffled, loudly.

"It's still a no. You had the audacity to try and roofie me so you can get laid tonight, and your suitcase provided me with some _interesting_ items to help me set-up your 'torture' for tonight." Amy huffed.

"Mhmhmmph! (Translation: You opened my suitcase?!)" Yami muffled in question.

"Yes, I did." Amy said, holding the remote that was leading to the vibrator she inserted into Yami's tight asshole, with help from the lubricant bottle she used. "And as punishment, you're going to be jerking off on your own while I make myself comfortable in the bed. And no matter how many times you moan my name, I'm not letting you down. Only until the battery runs out in the vibrator will I let you down, which would be around tomorrow morning."

Pressing the button, Yami felt his body quivering with vibrations from the huge, if-not small machine as it moved within the tight walls, and with the tape holding it in place, along with being completely immobilized, the sounds of his loud moans filled the air as he felt himself becoming harder with the movements. He could feel the sweat starting to build up and there had to be something to snap the binds off, but he heard Amy saying something that meant he really had to go through this torture all night long.

"Oh, and about those shadow powers of yours...I did a little spell of my own and made it impossible for you to use them. I want you to learn that satisfying your lover means you can't always have sex for explaining your emotions to them without becoming physical." Amy chimed.

Dammit! Curse himself for telling his beloved about her ancient past and using his shadow magic to unlock her memories! It was only one month after that night, did Yami tell her about the weird dreams that she have been having since their passionate moment together. And after getting used to her new memories, did Amy use that newfound magic of hers to be useful in the bedroom.

Yami felt the hot, sticky fluids release from his member, as the vibrator made him convulsed again and again, moaning Amy's name through the ball gag. And Amy herself was sleeping on the other side of the king-sized bed, away from Yami and the riding crop next to her in case the former Pharaoh got too rowdy. So, while the curvy woman was sleeping soundly, her lover was going through release after release of his fluids from himself all night long.

* * *

~The next morning...~

"Geez-Louise, Yami. You were THAT horny?" Amy inquired, looking at the now ruined sheets that were smelling like cum and urine.

"Mmmph..." Yami groaned. He was beyond tired after the vibrator stopped thirty minutes before Amy woke up, with his ragged breath escaping his nostrils.

"Okay, let me get that ball gag and blindfold off of you first before I tackle the rest of your binding." Amy said, carefully stepping on the bed and taking off the blindfold and ball gag off her beloved, having his breathing still coming short and his voice so raspy.

"Da-mn, A-Amy. D-D-Did you really have to go that far just to punish me?" Yami said, wheezing in exhaustion.

"Hey, you know that I won't always be in the mood for sex every day, you know." Amy cooed, kissing at the edge of his jaw. "I've been resting for tonight, and this time I'm in the mood for pleasure night, unless you're too tired to make love to me."

"N-No way am I m-missing this night!" Yami shouted. She was now in the mood, and he wanted to feel her inner walls tightening against his swollen member. But, thanks to her set-up, now he was good for like three weeks!

"Alright, but let me take everything off and then you can rest for tonight." Amy smirked.

"Is there any chance you could...?" Yami begged.

"Nope; no way in hell am I touching those fluids that were mixed with urine. You're cleaning up in the shower." Amy chided.

As she took off the ankle cuffs, looking to see if there was any marks and finding none, she went for the tape, removing it with ease and slowly taking out the now drained vibrator from his ass. Amy was surprised that he didn't went number two during his 'torture', and went to unbinding him from the rope. After his legs were down and helping him take the ones around his wrists, Yami staggered his way to the bathroom while Amy phoned for room service to replace the sheets. But, shortly after her call to room service ended, there was a knock on the door and prompted her to answer. To her surprise, it was the hotel manager with the captain of their ship.

"I assume that there's some sort of bad news to tell me, huh?" Amy inquired.

"Yes; we have gotten reports of a major storm heading our way, and the ocean currents are turning up very rough waves that could hinder the way home for all of our occupants. As a safety measure, we're going to be delaying the way back to the mainland for another couple of days."

Oh great, Amy thought. Why does this situation feel like déjà vu all over again like three months ago? Yami, overhearing the conversation, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, hovering above his fiancée with a smug look on his face. Amy took a quick glance and realized that he was going to have his revenge for last night's 'torture'.

"What's this about a delay of trip?" Yami asked, acting confusingly.

"We got a nasty storm brewing over the seas, lad. So, we're having our patrons stay a couple of more days here until she becomes calm."

Yes, he thought seductively, as those very words rang through his ears. That meant Amy couldn't stop him from getting the rest of his quota to ensure his sex demons were satisfied. Amy mentally groaned; there was definitely going to be some retaliation for last night and practically every night she refused him in the bedroom.

"Now, are there going to be any extra charges regarding the extra days of staying at this resort?" Amy asked.

"Well, we're only going to bill you for the extended stay. Everything else is covered by the staff and myself."

"Fine, send me the bill when we get back to the mainland." Amy said.

"Of course; you and your fiancé have a safe night."

"Oh, we will." Yami said, seductively.

'Damn it, he is so going to fuck me senseless until I blackout from his crazy romping.' Amy thought, miserably. 'I better think of something to keep him from repeating the last all-nighter that made my hips very sore from his actions...'

After the manager and captain left, the room service people came and replaced the sheets and other items before leaving to deal with the mountain-high laundry that piled up after last night's "activities" by other couples.

* * *

~Hours later, around midnight...~

Brushing her hair while wearing her yellow floral camisole with matching lace underwear, Amy knew that Yami was going all-out on his sex marathon until he was done, which would be like hours to no end. Sighing in displeasure, the young woman had to at least make up for what she put him through last night, though she knew that once the horny Pharaoh started his sex engines running...there would be no sleep until either one of them blackout from the heated exchange of body romping. This was going to be the last time they'll ever be together until the day of their wedding, and maybe to keep themselves busy with all the invitations and party plans the night before the wedding.

Sneaking up to his beloved with silky black boxers and nothing more, Yami wrapped his arms around Amy's waist, swaying his hips while his head laid on her right shoulder. Oh, how he waited for this night to happen, and he was so going to have his revenge on Amy after the stunt she pulled on the former Pharaoh just for the roofie incident. And speaking of revenge...Yami moved his hands into Amy's camisole and placed them on her stomach, channeling every inch of his shadow powers to make things even. There was no way he was going to have Amy use her powers or super-strength being used to break him away from his mischievous acts. Amy looked at the mirror, a thin line on her lips and her eyes sliding halfway to show that she was not amused by the actions.

"You better wait until I get my hair done; I am not getting any knots during your kinky dealings!" Amy said, raising her voice quite a bit.

"Your hair looks fine, and your Pharaoh demands to get a head start on his all-nighter now." Yami pouted, actually... more like demanded.

"Fine, but you better not use the stuff in that suitcase of yours tonight. I rather that be saved for another time when we're married, at the very least." Amy sighed.

"You already spoiled the surprise, so what use is there for it anyway?" Yami groaned, trying to get the images from last night out of his head.

"Alright then," Amy purred, putting down her brush. "Take me to your throne, my Pharaoh."

"My princess, you have no idea what's in store for you this very night." Yami chuckled seductively.

His arms swooping under her legs and her arms wrapped around his neck, Yami made it all the way back to the bed and slightly tossing her onto the bed, with him coming underneath her and locking his lips onto hers. Moving her right arm to his waist and her left onto his head, Amy drew him closer to make their kiss deeper as her left hand grabbed his hair, balling it in a fist as she felt Yami nibbled her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obliged and now it became a dance of dominance as his hands went to her camisole, tugging at the thin sleeves and sliding them to the upper shoulders, having his lips travel down with quick pecks to every inch of her smooth skin, having the girl moving her head to give the commanding man more access. Amy took in short, shallow breaths as his moist lips connected to her soft, silky skin.

"Oh, Yami..." Amy softly moaned. The man knew how to erupt her senses whenever they had sex, not to mention that although he hadn't been laid for so long, Yami was truly an expert in the bedroom. Sitting upwards, her kingly fiancé quickly took off her camisole and tossed it aside; her now famous breasts tickling against the air. Yami licked his lips in lustrous desire; after their second night, he found out the reason why so many men wanted his princess. Truly, her body was built by the gods for one's desires. The scar that he saw during their first bout was still there, and he learned about the second scar shortly after that; Amy told him it was a childhood injury and not to dwell on how it happened, of which he learned not to press certain personal matters with his beloved and shrugged it off.

Yami took his time waiting for the perfect time to extract his revenge, having his lips now gently touch against her collarbone, as his tongue started dancing onto her sensitive skin, emitting several more moans from his beloved's mouth, making her body shudder from such an action. He took his free arm wrapping around her waist and bringing her body close to make his teasing much more enjoying to the level-headed woman.

"A-Ah...Ahhh, Yami..."

Damn, she thought. The girl could feel herself getting horny already after a few simple gestures from this man. Why can't Yami just get to the heavy rocking of her body already so that she doesn't get too crazy off her hormones? The busty woman bucked her hips against his to signal him to take her already, but the former Pharaoh had other plans.

"Now, now, Amy..." Yami smirked seductively, his hands on her hips and shifting positions to have her body leaning against his toned chest, straddling to get his princess in a more comfortable state. "We only just begun."

He brought her lips onto his, taking in her scent as another round of dominance took place, her hands on his shoulders for support and his very own wandering to her hips, swiftly removing the last of her lingerie that dared to cover her sacred treasure. She was fully bare, but he still wanted to toy with her a little more before extracting his revenge and switched positions again, trailing butterfly kisses from her neck to her waist to her upper thighs. Smirking with lust on his mind, Yami knelt down and placed his mouth close to her treasure, the action making Amy stiffened from the action, but he took it a step further, with the hormonal levels spiking to levels she thought was never possible and tried to hold herself from going out of control, her hands now gripping the sheets as he continued to make her chant his name.

"Yami! Yami! YAAMII!"

And she couldn't contain it as she came, as he got up and removed his boxers, finally revealing himself as Yami flipped her onto her stomach and positioned himself near her entrance, leaning towards her ear to speak in a husky whisper.

"Is this what you want, my princess?" Yami whispered.

"Yes, please." Amy purred her answer so that her pleasure can begin and end quickly so her fiancé doesn't get any ideas...

_CLICK-CLICK!_

Or maybe not. She felt her arms linked together and tried to get herself out of it using that strength, but for some reason, the girl found herself weakened like a defenseless kitten out in the cold winter. Then, it started clicking in her head; Yami used his shadow magic to bind her strength so that she wouldn't fight back! Her magic was also sealed away, so that must have meant that he used his powers before the sex even began!

"Yami, you sly son of a..." Amy hissed.

"Aww, my princess has found out about my little trick." Yami chuckled, holding her by the now handcuffed wrists and leaning towards her ear again. "His majesty must punish his princess for trying to tame him. My demons weren't completely satisfied with your set-up last night, and they're in dire need of sexual satisfaction. So, I'm gonna ride you until my desires are fulfilled."

Amy widen her eyes; that meant that he wasn't going to give her any rest at all! Yami took the ankle cuffs and the rope that was used on him, and pulled her into a position that gave him full access to her. Grabbing her hips and entering himself into her, his body immediately went to work, his name escaping from his princess's mouth. He felt his hormones rushing throughout his body, finally having the night he desired to have for weeks. As he picked up the speed, she was having trouble controlling her voice due to her lover's actions. Her body wasn't helping either; she hated that after the many times they had sex, she was drawn to his scent and touch that made her melt in his arms. He leaned towards her ear as both bodies were now covered in small beads of sweat.

"You like that, don't you, my beloved?" Yami purred. "Your body is so perfect, I will have you succumb to me by dawn's light."

"Ya...mi..." Amy was delirious after her second release, but the moment Yami increased his speed again, her thoughts went insane with pleasure on her mind and after ten more minutes, she was on the verge of collapsing onto the bed, but the position she was in prevented it, and mentally swore in her mind. Lowering her body from her initial position but kept her from touching the bed, he took himself out and went laying on the bed, reentering again as his groans now entered into the lust-filled air. He loved how her body responded to him, how just one action takes her mind off everything happening around her. The assertive tri-colored haired man was truly a master in the bedroom, and having Amy under his spell proved it.

Those peridot-colored eyes that shone in the dark room, becoming darker as if she was possessed by a demon herself, her breath becoming ragged as she struggled to regain control of her mind, her heart was racing to match her breathing, and her body starting to become weary from her lover's horny acts. The confidence that Yami was emitting from his body made him connect his lips onto hers, his hands digging into the now wrinkled sheets and his hips still moving to keep himself entertained with his lover's lips dancing for amusement or at least keep her awake. But, her vision was staring to become very blurry and two minutes after her latest release, Amy's body twitched and her mind blacked out from the extended session.

"A-Amy?" Yami asked, but no response came from her mouth and he started to panic.

'Oh shit...did I go too far?' Yami thought, his eyes widen in disbelief. Maybe he shouldn't had restricted all of her super-strength so she lasted longer in the bed. Then, soft moaning came from her throat as he looked at his beloved, her eyes still blurry from the aftershock of her latest orgasm.

"Amy, I..." Yami started, but was silenced by Amy's lips on his, and pulled back quickly.

"Please, just tell me that you're...close to..." Amy wheezed out, but she was too out of breath to even complete her sentences.

"This will be the last bout before we rest for the next round. Just stay strong for this one, please..." Yami pleaded.

Amy just nodded and his movements started again with their bodies entwining, her erotic gasps and his deep groans mixing in the air as he was literally closing in on satisfying his demons. He felt her walls tightened again, and it drove him to thrust harder, making the short breaths coming from her mouth become sharp moans, and with the final thrust, Yami felt the tension, and came hard and long, collapsing on his beloved's left side and brought her to his chest, using his shadow magic to snap the handcuffs on her wrists off.

"Any...damage?" Yami asked huskily.

"N...No..." Amy said, checking her wrists after being set free.

"Alright, we'll sleep it off before round two begins. I can't believe that session lasted for five straight hours." Yami said, wrapping his arms around her waist and taking the sheets to cover their lower halves, while Amy scooted closer with her hands placed on his torso.

"I only have three words to say to you, my Pharaoh." Amy purred.

"Oh, and what are those words, my soon-to-be queen?" Yami asked with a seductive grin.

"Bring it on."

And after those words were said, the two dozed off after a crazy night of passionate love, of which they knew they were going to remember for years to come. Though, both of them knew what kind of plans they were thinking for their honeymoon shortly after their wedding.

* * *

**Y.A.R.: Oh my god! This sequel was longer than the last one!**

**Amy: Please, tell me this isn't going to turn into a trilogy...**

**Y.A.R.: Unless you want me to go Fifty Shades on your honeymoon...**

**Amy: I'll pass. Yami, what do you think?**

**Yami: -twitching unconsciously while trying to recover from the massive nosebleed-**

**Amy: You went too much into detail on the sex scenes...**

**Y.A.R.: Well, at least I know that after four-five years, I can still write some type of kinky story. And I don't know when he fainted; either on his 'torture' or the actual sex scene!**

**Amy: Well then, who's the next couple you're going to target for your perverted mind?**

**Y.A.R.: It's a secret! -smiles giddily-**

**Amy: R&amp;R, folks. She promises to update a few stories on the same day...eventually.**

**Y.A.R.: You are so mean!**

**Edit: The fic has been revised for certain content. The undoctored version in on my Deviantart account.  
**


End file.
